revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
Solar
One of the most powerful characters in the Revengerists Omniverse, he fights evil and injustice and a number of other things with his fellow awesomes. He holds the record for hold the most powers and equipment and titles of any known being. Origin Han Dwave was just a young boy, but he was granted awesome powers in order to save El Cocco at the edge of his defeat at the hands of Dr Evilus. El Cocco recognized him as a hero and invited him to join the Revengerists, with a warning that "They may or may not be so great, but you can come anyway." It was revealed in a late issue of The Revengerists: Health Magazine that it was one of the Strange Gods who gave him his energy and anti-time fuckery powers, which were the exact solution to thwarting Evilus on that day. The Revengerists To this day he is still a Revengerists, but only when it is appropriate for him to be one. Sometimes he is not a Revengerist, like that time where reality was altered and The Dark Revengerists took over for a while, because it was he who thwarted their evil plans due to him not being in the Revengerists at the time. He is fully capable of acting on his own, but usually teams up with someone as the situation demands. He is great friends with Harbjar, Hotknife, and Odd Jog. He mildly gets along with the rest of the team. The War of Galactar Finite Contingency Powers and Abilities At first Solar started out with only a couple of powers, but over time he gained a vast assortment of various skills and powers. He holds the record for most powers and items in possession of any one character, due to the crazy amount of circumstances that gave him all of those things. Energy Manipulation '-' '''One of Solar's first abilities, he could shoot blasts of energy that displaced time barriers and could go through many different types of substances, which was just the right thing for battling Dr Evilus. Since then this power has evolved and he can command great influence over all manner of energies. Notably the time he defeated Warpe when no others could by deactivating the bad guy's energy absorbption powers, which he figured out he could do at that moment. '''Super Strength - Solar has greater strength than a norm, he was shown at one point to be able to pull an entire Colossal Class Planet from a space hole (equivalent to 10 black holes) and once smashed an eternal barrier into fragments. He got this power from touching the previously unknown nanotransistors located in Gank's power gauntlets during their struggle, where Gank's strength outmatched Solar's until Solar used the correct amount of energy to transfer the strength power. Super Speed '- Solar can move at speeds faster than light, able to travel from earth to mars in a near instant. He used to be normal speed until an issue of Finite Contingency where the Revengerists needed to activate a machine on Mars, but everyone who could teleport or move super fast was either incapacitated or not around. In the last minute the Omniverse was about to implode, Solar was hit with a sudden burst of cosmic omnirays from out of nowhere and could then travel at super speed. He saved the day. '''Super Stamina '- Solar's endurance is off the charts as far as awesome go. He can battle for months before he starts to tire and can slow an unstoppable force for hours, which some of the best awesomes can barely do. He discovered he had this ability while fighting The Globbernaut; during the battle it appeared that he was tiring greatly and about to lose, but in the next issue he had a sudden surge of energy and performed a finishing strike while his enemy was confused. This was explained by Der Kirche to be a result of Solar eating a fruit from the Power Tree the day before, which was planeted by an Omnibeing who traveled back in time to prevent Solar's loss. '''Super Durability Super Reflexes Super Agility Danger Sense Anti Time-Fuckery '''- Solar is immune to the influence of Time-Fuckery, allowing him to save El Cocco from Dr Evilus '''Chemical Immunity Disease Immunity Super Smarts Anti Darkforce Finite Prison Breaking Power ''' '''Instant Travel Photographic Memory Coma Recuperation '- When Solar was put into a coma by Magenta Man he was thought lost, but partially into his coma he recuperated super fast and became even more powerful and immune to Magenta Man's powers. From then on if he was placed into the same state by anyone he would awaken immune to their powers. This was explained by Commodore Bob to be a result of his energy powers and super mind learning the powers of the foe and reconfiguring his body to be immune to it. '''Sun Barrier '- One time he was thrown into the sun and showed the ability to withstand the Sun's heat by use of special barriers he could erect. 'Anti Telepathy '- During Mind Wars the telepaths attempted to control his mind, but he could shunt the telepathic rays by setting up reflectors in his brain. '''Super Healing 'Machine Identification - '''When a team of awesomes needed to find a reality annihilation device that was hidden amongst a bunch of other machines, Solar was able to detect the one they needed. Han Dwaving ''Main Article: Han Dwaving '' Solar has been the subject of so many convenient victories and impossible circumstances of survival, that all scenarios in Revengerists Comics that are deemed logically weak or require an extreme amount of suspension of disbelief are noted as "Han Dwaving," his true name. Resurrection Out of all the awesomes, Solar was probably thought dead more times than any character. In Revengerists: Death of Solar, the super guy was clearly impaled by The Macster Mind's prism sphere, which destroys souls. Several issues later during a different story arc, Solar returned without warning to help the Revengerists resolve a situation. This resurrection was explained to be the result of Solar's sudden ability to manipulate his body into different shapes and his body warped around the prism sphere, incapacitating him but making the blow seemingly harmless. Interestingly enough this event would be the cause of him gaining a super power involving soul damage immunity much later on when he encountered a villain that could erase souls. '''Solar's Resurrections ' *Crushed by two planets colliding, but his energies were absorbed by the planets' cosmic generator cores and were coalesced into a different reality where he would later reform and return to the mainstream universe *Omni-Frozen by Hairy Queen. Normally this would take out someone entirely with no ability to come back, but the ice block Solar occupied ended up in an Omni-Thawing Pool and he came back to save the day again. *Obliterated by Dr Tasty's matter obliteration attack, but it turned out that it was an elaborate ruse to trick Evangelist Angel for some reason even though they were legit fighting. What really happened was the M.O.A. pushed Solar into the DARK dimension where he got the power he needed to defeat the shitty angel The OmniPower Theory There are two sides of perspective on Solar's powers: one side believes it is a result of massive Han Dwaving by the writers and the other side believes his various powers are a result of him having access to Omnipower. With Omnipower, one can do anything, which would explain the sudden gain of super powers convenient to the plot or his vast, bizarre resurrections. However, there's no documented proof of Solar being granted the Omnipower from the Cosmic Gods, which must be done and every other noted use of Omnipower was preceded with a scene where the character is gifted the use of such a thing. One side would argue that he hasn't done anything notably abstract with the Omnipower, since people that have it have a tendency to do such things, but the other side would rebuttle with the notion that his sense of morality and justice causes him to use it responsibly and sensically, while the first side would say that Solar has done some crazy things in the past, but the other side would refute that with things always working out as they should for the greater good, for which the first side would say something like "but the Cosmic Gods care about balance, not good." People have argued that most beings who have Omnipower usually have it taken away from them after a certain period of time, but a counter to that would be that the Gods are fickle and arbitrary. However, the Gods are theoretically for Order and Balance, thus their minds are much different than ours. So the pro-omnipowers say that Solar used the omnipower to prevent the Gods from knowing he has the omnipower or forgetting that he does, but the anti-omnis (or Pro Han Dwavers) say that with Omni power you can do anything, like being immune to omnipower or reverting omnipower forgetfulness or anti-sight. But then you can counter that with omnipower as well. Crazier theories like The Cosmic Gods having an even more powerful version of OMnipower exist, which is just weird and dumb. This isn't MARVEL or some DBZ Anime Shit is it? Category:Awesomes Category:Good Guys Category:Revengerists Category:Most Powerful Character Category:Allies